MWAH
by Ryuen1 n' Zap Mama
Summary: another cheesy and ultra sap fic of ours: SENRU : gomen ne for the lameness of this one


**"MWAH"**

_by__: **Z**ap**M**ama_

_Rated PG/ Sap/OOC-ness/SenRu_

_To: Ryuen, PK, Toxic3io, You_

_A/N: I couldn't think of an appropriate title and so I ended up with a lame one… sorry for a lame plot, a lame story… most especially the title tsktsk, its just that I couldn't bring myself to named this "untitled"- I just couldn't. -- _

**+SD ISNT MINE+**

The ring of the buzzer is still reverberating right into his ears as he silently walked his way home. His head downcast, a neutral line formed on his lips. A soft wind blew by & he somewhat shivered involuntarily. This is just one of the many times he would go home feeling lightheaded and… tired.

They lost to them. By merely two points.

Two points… and yet, it feels as if they lost a hundred or so.

_'But then, they were good… & they deserved it.'_

His thought caused for him to lightly smirked to himself. Indeed it was a good game after all. True, he's going home with a heavy heart but then he knew likewise that it was all worth it. He enjoyed the game immensely. He gave all his best- pushing further and further until he could almost reached his goals but then, all was sudden and the lost was just abrupt as his excitement has came.

He felt a small lump in his throat. He remembered his team captain awhile ago- honestly, he felt sad for the big guy. It was his last chance of hopefully being able to make it to the Inter High yet…

'Oh well…' 

Sendoh sighed inaudibly as he lightly shook his head to erase anymore-bitter memories that had occurred a while ago. They lost the match to Shohoku. And well, sad but true- they just had to yet, wait again for the next season to be able to once again, and hopefully, make it- once & for all to the much awaited Inter High Games.

He lifted his head a bit and saw the train station nearing his view. It was only then now that he felt his duffel bag heavy.

'Geesh, I'm tired…' 

The station wasn't full of people- it was past nine in the evening anyways, and the trains would stop their service a few minutes from now. There were only a number of people that can be counted in the station.

Sendoh bought his ticket to the Ryonan District and sat on one of the empty seats nearby. He couldn't help but to reminisce this day's events once more. After the loss, they held a meeting in their locker room and let out all of their frustrations, sorrows, and tears. It was just a normal occurrence since they were earnestly aspiring for something so big. Sendoh did also let out a few sobs but then, he was known to be the 'wall' behind their team- and even if the loss is also affecting him, he just had to stay sturdy for all of them.

He even managed to say a few words to his team- thanking them for all of their efforts and support at him. He tried to smile, albeit the shedding of tears. He could almost remember the inconsolable Hikoichi and he does felt sorry for the young freshman. He knew that Hikoichi looked up to him more than anything or anyone else.

_'It is as if… I failed him or so.'_

His was broken out of his reverie when he felt someone sat right next to him. He smiled, despite his downcast head. He opened his eyes and saw a hand with a can of lemon juice and slice of banana cake, still inside the transparent bag. His eyes widened a bit and he couldn't help but to turn his head to his right and was even greeted with more surprises.

"…"

And Sendoh almost wanted to bang his head on the nearby post for almost forgetting about him! Good gods, he almost forgot about… him!

"H-hey…" he managed a word slipped off his mouth, a smile.

"Hn…"

'Uh-oh, that doesn't sounded a bit friendly to me…' 

Sendoh's gaze soften as he looked even more earnestly to the latter which still has his hand outstretched to him.

"For you… do'aho." It was said in the softest of tones and he almost chuckled at the thoughtfulness of this person beside him.

_'Hah… for someone reputed to be cold as an ice berg…I really should be thankful.'_

Sendoh smiled sincerely and got the lemon juice and the banana cake as well. The silent boy resumed into staring ahead- nothing in particular as he too, seemed to wait for the upcoming of the last trip of the train.

Sendoh stared for awhile- fondly this time. Just awhile ago, here he was- feeling all the tiredness and the seemingly unending sorrow of loosing a game but now, he didn't know but… just upon seeing this person right next to him, he already seemed to forgot all of the aches and frustrations he seemed to carry along with him on the way.

"I saw you turned on the corner if you're thinking on how I ended up being here."

Sendoh smiled before taking a bite onto the cake. It was delicious. This person seemed to have read his mind and he was thankful for that. He sip into his can of lemon juice and offered the latter some.

"Want some…?"

Rukawa shook his head lightly and remained silent. He could feel something at the guy beside him. He knew of him of being a very jolly and happy-go-lucky person, of being reputed as one of the best, and one of the most efficient players around- and so he knows to himself on how it feels to lose a match that held so much meaning to your life.

"Mm… this is good, where'd you get this?"

"The usual."

"Oh…" Sendoh looked at the now small cake and coax the other to just take the last bite. Rukawa still refused, muttering something to himself something like being 'full' already but the older boy seemed to have this unnerving persuading abilities and he wasn't able to help it but eat the last bite of the cake.

Sendoh cheekily grinned while Rukawa simply snorted right back at him. The spiky-haired guy offered his lemon can and Rukawa's brows furrowed but decided to just sip also into the can. He handed it right back to the taller guy and mouthed a thanks.

They sat in silence for a few minutes more before the pale guy was the one who broke the silence, much to Sendoh's surprise.

_'He sure is unpredictable.'_

"Are you… are you _angry_?"

Sendoh knew what the latter meant by that question. Truth is, he was half-expecting for them to have this kind of conversation right at the moment. Is he angry? But for what? And… why on Earth would he be feeling angry?

He looked at the raven-haired lad and replied.

"Why would I? Is there a reason?"

Cobalt blue orbs was met by crystal blue ones. "I… I mean, you know what I mean." Rukawa's brows furrowed while Sendoh's raised.

The older guy shook his head slightly and said,

"I get your point, and… no, I'm not angry at all… in fact, I'm feeling happy, you know." And he smiled- his probably first and sincere smile for that day. Rukawa's eyes widened a bit and he bowed his head slowly- truth is, he doesn't even know on why did he asked this carefree person beside him but then…

…he was just merely _concerned_ about him.

Right after they won, he wasn't even given a chance to this time, offered his hand for a shake and maybe…

…just maybe… conversed for a couple minutes or so because of the number of reporters and the sudden maddening celebration and the hype that had occurred awhile ago in the gym.

But then… he was merely _concerned_ and… and- he knows what the other feels.

'I… I saw your face…I…' Sendoh felt concern seeping into his veins as he stared at the downcast head of the younger boy. He reaches out with one hand unconsciously and lifts Rukawa's chin so he could see the boy's eyes. 

"Its so flattering… for you to be feeling the way I should… but… please believe me… its _okay._ I am fine." And he smiled once more- his second sincere smile. Rukawa couldn't help but to swallow that huge lump in his throat—he feels… he feels a surging of different and twisting emotions inside of him… he felt… _guilty._

Rukawa seemed to pressed on the other's touch…

"Demo…it seems as if a lowly team beat Ryonan and it doesn't seem… right… or is it?' 

Sendoh smiled weakly… He cant believed the fact that he was way too affected by the loss his team went colliding head-on. Truth is, he was rather feeling warm inside- the tenderness in the latter's voice—his sincere apology although there wasn't really any formal apology asked for…_ 'If only people know this side of you—I really must have done something good way back to be deserving someone like you'_. He looked in front of him and sighed inaudibly. "You really shouldn't be feeling that way—you belong to a great team and deep inside of each of us- we know that Shohoku deserve it so…"

He sighed—and promised that it would be his last… looked back at the silent boy beside him and smiled endearingly…

Rukawa's eyes widened a bit—he honestly thought that he wouldn't be getting any sort of response from the latter—he thought that he would be mad at him…. he thought that Sendoh wouldn't want to see him right after everything but… he was wrong. _Perfectly wrong._

"I thought… you wouldn't…"

"…what?"

"That maybe…" Rukawa looked down on the bench as if it was the interesting thing to looked onto at that moment.

"…you wouldn't want to talk or _worse_… see my face after the game."

Silence. But the foxy-eyed guy decided to just continue…

"…I mean, I just wanted for you to speak your mind &…_heart_ out…" He swallowed involuntarily. Sendoh's just too nice… too good to be true- always hiding all of his emotions to the world—this time, Rukawa would just want for him to really tell him how really feels… he would just wanted to let his _guilt_ go away…

Silence still.

Rukawa looked a bit sternly to his side- to where Sendoh is…

"I'm rather… I mean… I feel…" He felt his eyes itchy… "…its just that I feel _guilty_…"

Silence.

"Do you really want to know how I feel?"

Rukawa urged for the latter to continue…

"I'm rather disappointed _and_ frustrated…"

"I... _sorry._" Rukawa wasn't really surprised with Sendoh's response…

Sendoh put the empty can of lemon juice on the ground and stomped at it hardly- causing for it to be flattened. Rukawa was taken suddenly by that action- he looked at the taller guy and saw him looking back at him with his usual grin. Sendoh picked up the flattened can and…

"…see this- this is where I put all of my disappointments and frustrations but…"

Sendoh looked at his side and saw a waste can nearby- - threw in the flattened thing and in it went with a distinct sound.

"…I'm okay now. _Really_." He looked back at the raven-haired guy and stared at him earnestly.

Rukawa was suddenly dawned with understanding… He suddenly felt okay too all of a sudden… suddenly the burden he was carrying along with him on the way to the station suddenly disappeared… suddenly all he wanted to do was to…

"So… does that _mean_…?

"…it simply means that I'm thankful and happy that you've been _here…_ and for me, that's more than enough..."

He held the smaller guy's hand, smiled wildly and tugged him to stand up already…

"Kaede- train's here already- let's go, ne?"

He let the taller guy dragged him into the train- he was still speechless with the way things are- for some it might be simple—too simple for their own liking but for him it means so much…

'Akira… thank you for being here, likewise…' 

-------------------------

The train stopped at the second to the last station- the station where he has to alight… Rukawa looked at Sendoh as he was likewise looking back at him then…

"…forget about awhile ago, ne? I'm just too melodramatic…"

"I know…" And he couldn't help but to smile lightly. "…I'm going now…"

"…just do your best on the Inter High, okay—I'll be watching." And he winked.

"Aa… I'm gonna do so well you wouldn't want to play with me ever…" Sendoh chuckled and lightly punch the younger guy on the face.

As the train's door closed, Sendoh looked lovingly at the other's back as Rukawa was about to exit the subway station… he search for his pocket and got his fingers typing something on his celphone…

Rukawa was about to call a taxi when he felt the familiar ring of his mobile phone… He opened it and the word "MESSAGE" was blinking on his colored screen. He pressed on the 'read' button and saw to whom the message came from—he read on while taking slow steps towards the cab stop and while striding he couldn't help but to smile & the same time roll his eyes upon seeing the nick typed on the bottom …

_"You are a good man, a man who embodies_

_Old-fashioned values like character & integrity_

_And when I see these things in you…_

_I feel proud…_

_You are a loving man, a man who knows his_

_Devotion in countless acts of thoughtfulness_

_And when I'm wrapped in the warmth of your embrace…_

_I feel truly fulfilled…_

_You are my man, a man who is my partner, my lover, &_

_My best friend, and every time I see or touch or hear your name…_

_I feel loved…"_

**Tnx**** &… I luv U Kaede…gudnyt:)**

**kawaii spikey XD**

Sendoh yawned before plopping his weary body on his bed… he stared at his ceiling for awhile- as if thinking about something— truth is he was rather expecting for his phone to just at least vibrate before he went to sleep but then he knew that he wasn't really the type of guy who likes to reply back. Sendoh smirked to himself, he remembered Rukawa telling him before that he doesn't really enjoy sending back quotes or something… though its okay for him to receive them—& though he doesn't really read them- except when they're from Sendoh…

'Geesh, I'm flattered…' 

He was about to doze off when he heard his mobile phone vibrating on the bedside table- and also being one of the many phone-aholics around, he reached for his phone, flipped it open and was greeted by a message wanting to be viewed…

He pressed on the 'view' button and he couldn't help but to smile widely…

_"I don't know just how it happened The way things came together, _

_I don't know just how it happened The way love was right there waiting…_

_Until we suddenly realized that it was waiting there for us…_

_I don't know just how it happened…_

_I just know that I'm so happy _

_That you happened to me…"_

**No prob, tnx 2…g'nyt…**

**super kawaii kitsune X)**

Sendoh chuckled upon reading everything- he was touched… _really_. He couldn't help but to reply back…

**U really dunno hw 2 gv up, ne?**

A beep…

**No… not at all…**

Sendoh still replied…

**I wonder y…?**

He waited… it took about ten minutes before his phone beeped again- he almost thought that he has fallen asleep already…

**Its bcuz u nvr gave up on me either til I sed _yes_ 2 u **

Sendoh was touched for the nth time that day… he didn't know why but it feels like as if he wants to go to the latter's home and hugged and stay with him all through the night… he was still about to reply when his phone beeped ahead of him…

'Being generous tonight…eh…' 

**oi,u shud slip owredi…k? me sleepy owredi…zzz…gnyt,switdrims…c ya s00n…lvya olweiz…m.w.a.h.**

And Sendoh laughed slightly at the ooc-ness displayed before him on the phone by his one and only Super Rookie…

**mwah**** 2U2…LvU4evR.**

…and just like the Ryonan Ace, _someone_ also slept that night with a smile on his lips.

**+END+END+END+END+END+**

A/N: Ryuen, this lame one is for you. Sorry for not being able to write a proper plot. ; and yes PK, I deserved that punch of yours! LOL! Oi JL, never mind about those crappy cards-hahahaha! To you- thanks for reading, kindly RnR pls, thanks again.


End file.
